


Bulletproof

by b-atson (cojosts)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Gunshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cojosts/pseuds/b-atson
Summary: When the armed robbers find out Shazam is bulletproof, there's not much hesitation on their part before they shoot Freddy (who does not have bullet immunity) instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aah I don't usually write fics and this is my first time writing Freebat but I came up with this idea and I had to write it. Hope you guys like it!

“You have bullet immunity!” Freddy stood in awe, scrambling to get his phone out to record the moment. A few more shots were fired towards Shazam’s chest, each one bouncing off harmlessly and hitting the floor.

“I’m bulletproof,” Billy muttered, still in disbelief about his new powers. A grin grew across Billy’s face. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being a superhero. He could do anything. Save anyone.

Being Shazam was totally new to Billy Batson. Having superpowers would be any kids dream, and Billy was finally able to live that dream. The powers were amazing and he even appreciated how it brought him closer to Freddy. He would be lying if he said he liked Freddy Freeman a whole lot when he first met him, but he really was a good mentor, and there was no one else Billy would rather do superhero stuff with. Late night gas station runs were some of their favorites, and the two of them couldn't help but get a little giddy when they realized there was some danger present; a situation where Shazam could swoop in and save the day. Billy discovering his bullet immunity was just another plus from the interaction.

The smile fell from Billy’s face as quickly as it appeared when he heard one more gunshot. He didn’t feel anything this time. It wasn’t until Freddy was grabbing onto him for stability and crumpling to the ground at his feet until he realized that the robber had aimed his gun at the child. Freddy’s crutch clattered to the ground as he fell, clutching onto his stomach that was already starting to seep red through his shirt.

Billy’s anger flared after a second or two of shock washed over him. The criminals didn’t last another second before they were blasted with a thousand or so volts each, being sent flying out the window. When Billy heard the crash of the glass and was pretty sure they were alone, he said a frantic “ _Shazam_ ”, turning back into his 14-year-old self. Billy fell to his knees, tears already starting to fall over Freddy’s body. Freddy was unresponsive, but Billy felt a pulse that gave him some hope.  
Billy tore his sweatshirt off, using it in some desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. He applied pressure to the wound as best as he could, but he nearly passed out himself from how much blood there already was. Billy didn’t have a phone on him, but he was able to hop the counter to use the convenience store one to dial 911. He could hardly explain what happened without stumbling over his words and choking over his sobs. 

He returned to Freddy’s body while he waited impatiently for the ambulance. It was only a minute or so before he heard the sirens on the way, but it felt like an eternity. The whole time Billy sat beside Freddy in horror. He kept frantically trying to communicate with him, but nothing seemed to be working. “Freddy. Freddy _please_ ,” Billy’s voice was growing desperate and cracking through his tears. “I’m sorry. I’m- I’m so _sor_ ry I _I’m sor_ -”

Once the paramedics finally arrived and Freddy was loaded onto the ambulance, Billy was seated in the back, finally seeing how bad Freddy's wound was. There was a lot of medical talk going over Billy's head, but when he overheard " _His condition is critical._ " from one of the EMT's, the panic set in again. Billy just wanted to believe Freddy would be okay. He _needed_ Freddy to be okay. It was their first time really out having fun and exploring Shazam’s powers. Powers that Billy finally knew how to use, but didn’t. He could’ve stopped them. He could’ve stopped being cocky when the guns were brought out. Fuck, _Billy Batson_ , as a teenager, would’ve stepped in front of the bullet if he knew.

After finally making it to the hospital, Freddy was wheeled out in a rush, but Billy’s vision was blurry. He remembered screaming something about needing to go with him, but he was held back by a few people and whisked into a waiting room. Every face in the room had some look of concern or impatience. But Billy knew none of them compared to the raw heartache that was tugging at his insides. One thing kept running through his mind as the minutes, hours ticked past: that it was his fault that his best friend-his only friend-got shot. It was his fault if Freddy Freeman died that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy hadn’t noticed he had fallen asleep until Rosa was shaking him, an hour or so later. His foster family had gotten the call from the hospital and they had all taken seats around the waiting room. It didn’t take long for the dread and panic to settle in Billy’s stomach again. “Where’s Freddy?” he asked, almost instinctively. As soon as he saw the look on Rosa’s face, he had gotten an answer. 

It really started to hit Billy when he saw how heartbroken everyone was around him. Victor’s eyes were red. Mary was comforting a sobbing Darla. Eugene had his headphones in, obviously trying to distract himself; even he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Billy felt a familiar pain in his chest and he was starting to break down again. His exhaustion was starting to take over and part of him knew he was causing a scene, but a larger part couldn’t care less. Billy stood abruptly without another word and hugged Rosa, burying his head against her shoulder and openly crying. He kept muttering “ _I’m so sorry_ ”s and “ _I just need him to be okay_ ”s until he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

Rosa gently rubbed his back and gave him a gentle kiss on top of his head, reassuring him. Of course, when Rosa first walked into the waiting room and saw Billy waiting alone, slumped in a chair, her first instinct was to start asking a million questions. To raise her voice and ask Billy why he let her baby get hurt. But when she saw the look of fear on Billy’s face, she knew she had to be there for him. She didn’t welcome him into the family with open arms just to turn on him when he needed her the most. Her voice was reassuring and Billy was able to regain his grasp on reality.

As if on queue, when Billy’s breathing evened out a bit, and he finally quieted down, the doctor came into the waiting room, obviously looking for the Vasquez family. He had a concerned look on his face, but a sigh of relief went around the room when the words “He’s going to be okay,” came out of his mouth. 

Billy noticed the doctor’s eyes glued to his clipboard, and knew whatever was coming next wasn’t going to be good. He had this look on his face like he had to tell a child their puppy just died and Billy prepared himself for the worst. Billy’s heart was pounding out of his chest once again and whatever medical terminology came next went entirely over his head; at least until he heard the last part. It did not take a doctor to understand what “..he may never regain the use of his legs..” meant. 

There was a ringing in Billy’s ears and his legs were going shaky again. Overwhelmed with those guilty thoughts, Billy fell back into his chair and buried his face in his hands, unable to even look at the reaction of his family. Excited, adorable Freddy Freeman had finally gotten his chance to hang out with a superhero, and because of it, he may never be able to walk again. The thought hung in Billy’s mind like a low cloud, turning everything dark and blurry. 

“Can I see him?” Billy looked up out of his hands, not realizing that he interrupted the doctor talking to Rosa and Victor. The doctor frowned like the answer was supposed to be no, but it was hard to with what he knew Billy just went through. 

“Okay, but not everyone can fit in at once,” he motioned towards the door of the room Freddy was in and Billy followed quickly after him. As much as Rosa and Victor needed to see Freddy, they decided to stay with the kids while Billy went in. They would get their chance, but they needed to stick together as much as possible in times like this.

Billy was never supposed to see Freddy in a hospital bed. This was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to protect him, but there he was, looking lifeless as ever, surrounded by nurses and IV’s and monitors. But there he was, breathing. When Billy saw the slow rise and fall of Freddy’s chest, he knew that things would be alright. As long as he’d be able to see Freddy’s smile one more time. As long as he got to hear a few more nerdy facts about superheroes, Billy knew things would be okay. 

Billy walked over, careful not to touch any equipment, but having almost no hesitation in grabbing Freddy’s hand. It was cold and clammy, but after a moment or two, Freddy’s thumb brushed over Billy’s hand. Billy couldn’t help but smile at the slight bit of responsiveness from Freddy. Billy brushed away Freddy’s hair to place a gentle kiss to his forehead before whispering his last “ _I’m sorry_ ” for the night.  
He knew the rest of the family was waiting outside, so he couldn’t spend too long with Freddy. He gave Freddy one last look before heading back out to the waiting room. As much as it hurt to see Freddy like that, there was a small touch of hope clinging onto the center of Billy’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Freddy's not dead! I sure hope they have a happy ending and the guilt doesn't eat Billy alive. It really would be a shame if Freddy remembers what happened and thought Billy was trying to get rid of him :^))))  
> Hope y'all are ready for more pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy woke up three days later. Sunlight streamed in through his hospital window, just as quickly as the dark thoughts from the other night had. Freddy sat up in his bed. Well, tried to anyway. He pushed himself up with his arms but his legs were  
numb. He thought it must’ve been due to some drug he was on. His brain was still a bit fuzzy, but he was glad to be awake again. That’s when he noticed something move in the corner of his room. Billy shifted in his seat, a light snore coming from him. He was sleeping peacefully, but honestly looked like shit. He obviously hadn’t moved from that spot in days.

“Billy?” Freddy’s voice came out choked, not quite there yet. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Billy.”

Billy’s eyes opened; he looked disoriented for a moment. When he realized that his name was being called from Freddy, and not some random nurse, he nearly jumped out of his seat. “Freddy!” he clambered over to his bedside. Billy’s phone clattered to the ground in his rush to get up. 

As Billy came closer, it became more obvious to Freddy the state that he was in. The bags under his eyes were dark and there were dried tear tracks running down his face. His hair was a mess and he hadn’t showered in a few days. Freddy was in love.

“Hey Billy,” Freddy’s voice was still tired, but seeing Billy at his bedside was already making him feel better. “When did you get here?”

Billy glanced at the clock, like it even mattered. “Freddy I never left..” Billy forced a small smile “How’re you feeling?” 

“I..don’t know honestly,” Freddy tried shifting to get more comfortable. “My chest still hurts and I can’t feel my legs.”

Billy grabbed one of Freddy’s hands in his. He didn’t realize he was crying again until his words caught in his throat. “Freddy..I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. I’m--” An apology would’ve gushed out of Billy for half an hour if Freddy didn’t stop him.

Freddy smiled weakly up at him, “Hey Billy, it’s not your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done to stop that guy. He had a gun, man. You’re just a teenager,”

That’s when it hit Billy: _Freddy had no memory of Shazam_. Freddy actually thought that he _was_ alone with tiny, teenage Billy Batson when he was shot. In his mind, there was nothing Billy could do. He had no idea that his best friend had superpowers, and no idea that he could’ve saved him.

“Thanks for sticking with me,” Freddy’s smile broke Billy’s heart. He squeezed Billy’s hand and took a sip of water from beside his bed. 

“I’m not leaving your side,” Billy brought Freddy’s hand up to press a gentle kiss to it, trying to avoid the guilt at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Next Billy's gonna have to cope with the fact that Freddy doesn't know he could've saved him :))


End file.
